


Makeout Party

by 3cheers12years



Series: Dribs and Drabbles [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Not Beta Read, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "D'you... like... wanna make out or-... or something?"





	Makeout Party

"D'you... like... wanna make out or-... or something?"

Suzy raises her eyebrow high, lips pursing and arms folding. Arin shifts his gaze from her to the floor. He shuffles his feet around.

"If not that's like-... whatever, y'know? I was just thinking like-... you're cute and kissable and I'm someone to kiss so-"

She interrupts him. 

"Arin."

"...yeah?"

"Arin we've been married four years now."

He stares at her, arms hanging by his sides like wet noodles. She arches her brow even higher and waits for his response. 

"So... you do wanna make out?"

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Makeout Party by Green Day


End file.
